The use of electrical interface connectors with motors for electrically powered vehicles is well known in the art. Prior electrical interface connector systems have utilized various methods of preventing undesirable substances, such as water or even corrosive elements, from entering the motor housing for proposed electrically powered vehicles. One method utilizes an O-ring strategically placed beneath the interface connector where it abuts the motor housing. Another method utilizes a connector gasket shaped precisely to match the underside of the connector body. Thus, a compressive seal is formed when the connector is secured to the motor housing with either an O-ring or a gasket disposed therebetween, and the compressive seal is utilized in an attempt to prevent the admission of undesirable substances or elements into the motor housing.
Although the aforementioned positioning of the gasket or O-ring performs adequately, such seals cannot be easily replaced once they become worn or damaged. Likewise, due to the location of the O-ring or gasket relative to the connector, it is difficult to determine if either have become damaged, thereby enhancing the probability of damage to components within the motor housing by virtue of any relatively undetectable damage to the sealing member.
While attempts have been made to provide an effective seal between an electrical interface connector and the associated motor housing, the art has not heretofore provided a facile arrangement by which an effective seal for the electrical interface connector can be easily assembled, monitored and maintained.